Uma Nova Aventura
by Kaho Mizuki
Summary: Uma nova aventura dos nossos amigos card captors, com desaparecimentos, mistérios e ação!
1. Um Estranho Sonho

Olá! Esse é o primeiro fanfic que eu faço...Não deve estar ruim, né? Eu fiz o possível para sair bem legal, só espero q esteja bom...' Bom, eu espero que quem vá ler isso goste, então... Boa leitura e bom divertimento!  
  
Depois da transformação da carta Clow vácuo, tudo voltou ao normal... Sakura se declarou (finalmente) ao Shaoran e tudo acabou bem. Duas semanas se passam e é aí que começa...  
  
Uma Nova Aventura  
  
Capítulo 1: Um Estranho Sonho  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Uma garota está no centro do parque do Pingüim Imperial. É a Sakura e ela está segurando o seu báculo de estrelas. A sua frente , há uma nuvenzinha negra e acima dessa nuvenzinha, sete vultos estão levitando e parecem estar adormecidos. Atrás de Sakura está Tomoyo que, como sempre, está filmando tudo. Há mais pessoas no parque, mas não dá para vê - las..."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
- Sakuraaaaa !!!Acorde, já está atrasada!  
  
- Hã...?- diz Sakura, meio sonolenta - Aiaiaiaiaiii! Kero, que susto!  
  
- Que escandalosa... Só fui te acordar porque já está tarde.- diz Kero, que voa até a janela.   
  
Sakura se apronta rapidamente e desce as escadas correndo e ao chegar na cozinha encontra Touya tomando café.  
  
- Bom dia!- diz Sakura  
  
- Bom dia, monstrenga, está atrasada, como sempre, hehehe...Isso só prova que você é mesmo uma monstrenga!  
  
- Touya! Eu NÃO sou monstrenga! -diz Sakura, que logo em seguida joga um boneco de pelúcia bem na cara de Touya, que cai da cadeira.  
  
- IAU, Sakura! Isso dói, sabia? Você anda lendo muito as revistinhas da turma da Mônica. - diz Touya se levantando do chão.   
  
- Bom dia, meus filhos!- Diz Fujitaka que apareceu trazendo o café da manhã de Sakura.  
  
- Bom dia, pai. - responde Touya.  
  
- Bom dia, papai!  
  
- Como foi essa noite, dormiram bem?  
  
- Dormi bem sim, pai.  
  
- Claro, dormi muito bem!- responde Sakura enquanto pega o retrato de sua mãe -Bom dia mamãe!  
  
Sakura tomou seu café da manhã num minuto e antes de sair, levou uns biscoitos para o Kero. Depois pegou seus patins e foi para a escola. Enquanto andava, ficava lendo um gibi da Turma da Mônica. Uma brisa suave e gostosa batia no rosto da menina. Em uma das histórias do gibi, Magali tem um sonho estranho e assustador...Então Sakura pensa: "Mas... o que foi aquele sonho que eu tive? Não me lembro direito, mas... Parecia ser um sonho muito importante...". A card captor estava tão perdida em seus pensamentos que não percebeu que já havia chegado na escola e só notou isso quando uma voz bem conhecida a chamou:   
  
- Sakura! Bom dia, Sakura!- disse Tomoyo, com um belo sorriso. (nem estava feliz em ver Sakura, né? Hehe)  
  
- Bom dia, Tomoyo!  
  
- Você parece estar bastante pensativa hoje, o que aconteceu?  
  
- Eu estava tentando me lembrar do sonho que tive hoje... Mas eu não consigo   
  
- Hum... Um sonho...Bom, Sakura, quem sabe você não se lembra do sonho mais tarde? Vamos, temos que ir para a classe.  
  
- Claro!- responde Sakura  
  
Tomoyo e Sakura foram as primeiras a chegar na classe e ficaram conversando e Sakura até se esqueceu de seu estranho sonho. Logo Chiharu, Rika, Yamazaki e Naoko chegaram, se juntaram às duas amigas e puseram-se a conversar também.   
  
- Vocês vão ir ao festival que vai ter lá no parque do Rei Pingüim? Parece que vai ser super legal!- perguntou Naoko.  
  
- Hehehe, sua presença lá já está garantida, né, Naoko?- brincou Chiharu - Eu e o Yamazaki vamos. E vocês, Sakura e Tomoyo, pretendem ir?  
  
- Uhum! Nós também vamos, não é, Sakura? - respondeu Tomoyo  
  
- Claro! Com certeza! Vai ser muito bom!  
  
A classe foi ficando cheia, e foi enchendo, enchendo, até que todos os alunos chegaram. Alguns comentavam sobre o festival e Yamazaki aproveitou para contar uma de suas mentirinhas...   
  
- Vocês sabiam que a origem dos festivais teve na China? Isso já faz muito tempo... Parece que foi na época dos homens das cavernas, quando eles faziam festas para comemorarem o aniversário de um deus que eles adoravam e que ele aparecia apenas no dia de seu aniversário, mas o deus na verdade era um gigante dinossauro que assustava a todos os que estavam no festival por que tinham medo dele, mas depois descobriram que o bichano era vegetariano aí ele ficou amigo dos homens. Mas as festas daquele tempo não eram divertidas... Com a chegada dos extraterrestres, as comemorações foram modificadas e não eram mais feitas para agradar a nenhum deus, mas sim para divertir as pessoas e....   
  
- Puxa! Quer dizer que os festivais começaram na pré-história? E esse dinossauro era de verdade, mesmo, era? E por que os extraterrestres modificaram as festas? -Sakura fazia uma pergunta atrás da outra, ela estava acreditando...(que novidade... ')  
  
- Bom... É que... IAAAIIII! -Chiharu não deixou Yamazaki terminar de falar. Ela estava tão furiosa que começou a enforcar o menino enquanto Tomoyo, Rika e Naoko riam e Sakura ficava olhando com aquela cara de quem não entendeu nada.   
  
- Pára com isso Yamazaki, seu mentiroso! Sakura não acredite nele, porque ele está falando seus besteirols de novo! -exclamou Chiharu que continuava a enforcar o pobre do Yamazaki...   
  
- Era mentira? - perguntou Sakura  
  
Algum tempo depois, a confusão foi acabando até que Chiharu soltou Yamazaki então o professor Terada chegou e colocou a classe em ordem e disse que tinha uma boa notícia para dar aos alunos:   
  
- Hoje, eu fui informado de que dois alunos novos irão estudar conosco de agora em diante. Bom, na verdade eles já estudaram aqui antes, entrem, por favor!  
  
Os dois alunos entraram e para a alegria de Sakura, eram Shaoran e Meiling que após entrarem, cumprimentaram a todos e se sentaram em seus antigos lugares.   
  
- Shaoran, Meiling!Que bom que vão voltar a estudar com a gente! -exclamou Sakura, com um belo sorriso, o que fez com que Li ficasse vermelhinho.   
  
- Mas... Vocês não iriam voltar para Hong Kong? - perguntou Tomoyo.  
  
- É, mas ontem recebemos telefonemas de nossas mães. Elas nos disseram que pensaram bem e decidiram que devíamos ficar aqui e estudar aqui também... Não foi isso, Shaoran?  
  
- É, foi isso, sim.  
  
O tempo passou e, na opinião de Sakura, a pior aula foi a de matemática. Enquanto iam descendo para o pátio para tomar um lanche, conversavam:   
  
- Shaoran, Meiling, Sakura e eu vamos ir a um festival junto com Rika, Yamazaki, Chiharu e Naoko. Vocês não gostariam de ir?- perguntou Tomoyo   
  
- Claro! - responderam   
  
- Oba! Que bom que vocês também vão ir! Vai ficar bem mais divertido se vocês forem! - diz Sakura   
  
- É! E essa também é uma ótima oportunidade pra filmar você usando as roupas que fiz para você, Sakura! Agora que nada mais de estranho acontece você quase não usa as minhas roupas... E isso me deixa muito chateada. Por isso vou aproveitar e filmá-la no festival do parque do Rei Pingüim!- exclama Tomoyo, com os olhos brilhando de emoção.  
  
- Hã?!  
  
- Sakura, o que foi?- perguntou Meiling   
  
- É que agora que a Tomoyo falou do parque, eu me lembrei do sonho que tive hoje!  
  
- E... Como era esse sonho?- indagou Shaoran  
  
- Era...  
  
----------------------------- Flashback --------------------------------   
  
"Sakura está no centro do parque do Rei Pingüim, segurando o seu báculo de estrelas. A sua frente , há uma nuvem negra e acima dessa nuvem, sete vultos estão levitando e parecem estar adormecidos.  
  
Atrás de Sakura está Tomoyo que está filmando tudo. Há mais pessoas no parque, mas não dá para vê - las..."  
  
---------------------------- fim do flashback ---------------------  
  
- E foi isso o que eu sonhei....  
  
- Já contou para o Kerberus, Sakura?- perguntou o Li  
  
- Não... Eu não me lembrava do sonho hoje de manhã e por isso não disse nada para ele, mas eu vou falar antes que eu esqueça de novo.  
  
Ao término das aulas, Shaoran vai junto com Sakura até sua casa e então a menina conta ao Kero sobre seu sonho e o guardião fica bastante pensativo.  
  
- Hum... Não tenho idéia do que possa ser...Mas seu sonho pode ser uma premonição de algo que vai acontecer, talvez, muito em breve...Vamos aguardar mais um pouco... -falou Kero.  
  
Enquanto isso, Meiling e Tomoyo vão juntas até uma lojinha onde combinam de fazer Shaoran e Sakura se encontrarem em um lugar especial. De repente elas escutam uma gritaria e quando Meiling olha pra trás, dá uma cutucada em Tomoyo e diz:   
  
- To - Tomoyo...Olha...!  
  
- O que foi? Hein...?! O que é isso?  
  
- Corram!!!- disse um homem que passou por elas - Tem quatro cavalos vindo direto para cá! E parecem estar furiosos!  
  
As duas garotas nem acreditaram quando viram os quatro cavalos correndo bem em sua direção. Tomoyo e Meiling correm junto com varias pessoas.   
  
Na casa de Sakura...  
  
- Sakura! Estou sentindo uma presença!  
  
- E-eu também estou sentindo, Kero! E você Shaoran?  
  
- Também sinto essa presença... Vamos segui-la!  
  
Shaoran, Sakura e Kero correm até o local onde a presença está mais forte e se surpreendem quando olham para a confusão: Varias pessoas correndo de um lado para o outro enquanto quatro cavalos corriam furiosamente pelas ruas.  
  
Então Sakura avistou Tomoyo e Meiling no meio das pessoas.Tomoyo de repente cai e Meiling ajuda a menina a se levantar. Mas dois cavalos vieram na direção delas e Meiling reparou nos olhos daqueles animais: "Estão vermelhos?! Os olhos desses cavalos estão vermelhos!", pensou Meiling.  
  
- Shaoran! Meiling e Tomoyo estão no caminho dos cavalos! - gritou Sakura para poder ser ouvida.  
  
- Use a carta Tempo! Pare o tempo, Sakura.- diz Shaoran.  
  
- Tá! "CHAVE QUE GUARDA O PODER DA MINHA ESTRELA, MOSTRE SEUS VERDADEIROS PODERES SOBRE NOS E OFEREÇA- OS À VALENTE SAKURA QUE ACEITOU ESTA MISSÃO.LIBERTE-SEEE!"  
  
A chave se transforma no báculo e Sakura usa a carta Tempo. Tudo pára, as pessoas, os cavalos... Só Meiling e Tomoyo que estão se mexendo. Então Sakura chega até as duas:  
  
- Vocês estão bem??!   
  
- Estamos! Obrigada, Sakura!- respondeu Tomoyo.   
  
- Vamos para um lugar seguro, eu vou fazer o tempo voltar a "andar".  
  
- Certo!- responderam Tomoyo e Meiling juntas.  
  
O tempo volta ao normal e as pessoas voltam a correr de um lado à outro, mas um minuto depois, os cavalos param de correr e ficam mansinhos em um canto da rua. Ninguém entendeu o que aconteceu com eles, mas estavam mais aliviados e pararam de correr. Mas uma mulher com uma cara bem preocupada começou a chamar por alguém:  
  
- Hinaaaa! Hinaaaa, onde você está, minha filha?  
  
- Posso ajudá-la, senhora?- perguntou um policial quando este se aproximou da mulher.  
  
- Por favor- disse a moça- Me ajude a encontrar a minha filha!? Ela estava aqui comigo mas, quando começou essa confusão, eu a perdi....  
  
- Acalme-se, senhora... A senhora tem uma foto dela aí?- respondeu o policial.  
  
Enquanto isso, Sakura e os outros voltam para a casa da card captor, pois não havia mais nada para fazer lá. A presença desapareceu e tudo voltou ao normal...  
  
- O que aconteceu lá, Meiling?- perguntou Shaoran.  
  
- Foi tudo tão rápido...Estávamos olhando uma loja quando muitas pessoas saíram correndo e os cavalos apareceram do nada e então começamos a correr...  
  
- Hum... Sabem, eu, a Sakura e o Kerberus sentimos uma presença que vinha desse local...Não viram nada, além disso?  
  
- Eu... Não tenho certeza, mas... Os olhos dos cavalos que estavam vindo para cima de nós, estavam vermelhos...- disse Meiling.  
  
- O que...?Então... Pode ser que eles estavam sendo controlados, Sakura!- concluiu Kero.  
  
No dia seguinte, o acontecimento era assunto de todos na sala de aula... Na TV, mostraram imagens das cenas da confusão e comunicaram que ainda não tinham encontrado a menina. Sakura estava pensando na conversa do dia anterior."Talvez aqueles cavalos tenham sido controlados... Mas... Quem faria isso? E por que...?", pensou Sakura. Logo Shaoran, Meiling e Tomoyo chegam e a aula começa. O tempo passa rápido e logo todos voltam para casa.  
  
- Sakura, não quer passar lá em casa?- convidou Tomoyo.  
  
- Não, obrigada, Tomoyo, mas hoje eu tenho que chegar cedo por que sou eu quem vai preparar a janta.  
  
- Que pena...Bom, então até amanhã, Sakura!  
  
- Até amanhã, tchauzinho, Tomoyo!  
  
Sakura vai para casa e junto com Kero prepara o jantar. Touya e Fujitaka ainda não tinham chegado. Ao mesmo tempo em que preparavam a janta, conversavam:   
  
- Kero, o que será que está acontecendo...? Por que alguém iria causar uma confusão na rua usando magia?- perguntou Sakura  
  
- Não tenho idéia, Sakura...  
  
Enquanto isso, na Torre de Tóquio uma nuvenzinha escura aparece...  
  
- Kero! Estou sentindo a mesma presença de ontem!- exclama Sakura.  
  
- Eu também estou sentindo!  
  
E na casa de Shaoran...  
  
- Hum?!- Shaoran olha para a janela espantado  
  
- Shaoran, o que foi?- indagou Meiling.  
  
- Estou sentindo a presença de ontem! Eu vou ver de onde ela vem. Fique aqui Meiling. Se a Sakura ligar, avise que fui para o local da presença!  
  
- Tá. Tome cuidado, Shaoran e volta logo!  
  
Na casa de Sakura...  
  
Sakura põe rapidamente o jantar em cima da mesa e se prepara para sair quando...  
  
- Sakura, já cheguei!  
  
- Touya!- exclamou a menina.  
  
- Você ia sair agora, Sakura? Já é tarde e é perigoso! Nem pense nisso...  
  
Enquanto isso, Shaoran chega até a Torre de Tóquio...O que será que aquela presença iria aprontar desta vez....??!  
  
Continua...   
  
Comentários: Bom, aí está o primeiro capitulo. Espero que tenham gostado. Dúvidas, críticas, sugestões, etc... São bem vindos!  
  
Bom, até o próximo capítulo!   
  
(Pessoal, o fic foi retirado e passou por pequenas correções e agora está no ar de novo e em breve virão capítulos novos. ") 


	2. Fantasmas Na Torre de Tóquio?

Uma Nova Aventura  
  
No capítulo anterior, Sakura tem um sonho estranho com o parque do Rei Pingüim. Meiling e Shaoran receberam telefonemas de suas mães pedindo para que os garotos permaneçam por mais um tempo no Japão. Depois das aulas, Meiling e Tomoyo saem juntas enquanto Sakura e Shaoran conversam com Kero sobre o estranho sonho. Repentinamente, no local onde Tomoyo e Meiling estão, quatro cavalos furiosos aparecem, causando um grande tumulto e o desaparecimento de uma pessoa. Sakura, Shaoran e Kero, sentem uma presença que vem do lugar onde se passa a confusão com os cavalos e vão para lá. Logo a presença desaparece e tudo se acalma. Durante a conversa entre Sakura, Shaoran, Kero, Tomoyo e Meiling, esta última diz que os olhos dos cavalos estavam vermelhos e Kero conclui que eles poderiam ter sido controlados por alguém. No dia seguinte, nada de estranho acontece, mas à noite, uma nuvenzinha negra aparece na Torre de Tóquio e Sakura sente a presença de antes. Shaoran também a sente e sai para segui-la. Sakura se prepara para sair, mas Touya chega e a impede...  
  
Capítulo2: Fantasmas na Torre de Tóquio?  
  
Shaoran chega à Torre de Tóquio, mas parece que tudo está tranqüilo "Mas... Eu estou sentindo a presença". Pensa Shaoran. Alguns poucos minutos depois, uma garota o chama:  
  
- Shaoran! Aqui, aqui!- diz Tomoyo se aproximando do jovem  
  
Li olha em direção à voz e logo reconhece sua amiga e vai ao encontro dela.  
  
- Olá, Tomoyo. O que faz aqui...?  
  
- Eu e minha mãe estamos passeando. E você, o que faz aqui?- responde a menina  
  
- Estou sentindo uma presença, que vem daqui. Vim investigar.  
  
- Mas...Nada de estranho está acontecendo...  
  
- É... Deu para perceber que está tudo calmo. Deve estar esperando ou preparando algo.  
  
- Mas, Shaoran...- Tomoyo tenta dizer algo, mas não chega a completar a frase. Uma coisa estranha acontece um pouco mais à frente deles.  
  
Todos os que estavam no local ficam parados e em silêncio enquanto uma luz meio azul meio branca aparece do nada. A luz foi crescendo, crescendo e no meio da luz, surge uma mulher de cabelos brancos e cumpridos até o chão. Seu rosto é pálido e esquelético e seus olhos são totalmente negros.  
  
As pessoas ficam a olhar a cena. Muitos estão apavorados e paralisados de medo. Shaoran puxa Tomoyo para traz e fica em posição de ataque. Tomoyo olha de um lado para o outro, procurando sua mãe e logo a vê: Ela também esta lá junto com as outras pessoas, olhando aquela figura estranha que apareceu. A jovem olha para a mulher e estremece...É simplesmente horripilante olhar para aquela figura esquelética e Tomoyo julgou que todos estavam com medo também.  
  
Então a mulher abriu a boca e um som fantasmagórico soou por todo o local, fazendo Shaoran e Tomoyo ficarem arrepiados da cabeça aos pés e no momento seguinte, todos estão em pânico, correndo e gritando para todos os lados. A figura continua com a boca escancarada e gritando...Um grito longo e choroso... Um som realmente assustador...Uma névoa se forma no local e um frio intenso atinge à todos os presentes e de súbito, as pessoas começam a flutuar e girar no ar. Tomoyo também está quase flutuando, mas Shaoran a puxa para baixo e segura-a para impedir que ela saísse voando por aí...  
  
Enquanto isso, na casa de Sakura...  
  
Touya termina de arrumar a cozinha, vai para a sala e fica sentado no sofá prestando atenção em cada som que escuta. Obviamente esta fazendo isso para evitar que Sakura saia. Mas a menina já tem um jeito de sair. Ela desce as escadas junto com o Kero e cuidadosamente transforma sua chave em báculo e pega a carta Sono fazendo Touya adormecer no sofá.  
  
- Desculpe, irmão.- diz Sakura. Logo em seguida ela e Kero saem e olham para os lados para verem se não tem ninguém por perto - Certo, Kero, agora é com você! Volte à sua verdadeira forma, por favor.  
  
- Certo!  
  
Dito e feito. Kero se envolve em suas asas, se transforma e logo em seguida, Sakura sobe em suas costas e o guardião levanta vôo em direção à Torre de Tóquio. Enquanto Sakura e Kero se dirigem à Tóquio, as coisas por lá não andam nada bem. Shaoran continua protegendo Tomoyo e esta ultima continua assustada. Repentinamente, tudo pára...O grito, as pessoas... Mas o tempo não parou...Sakura chega bem na hora em que as pessoas começaram a cair.  
  
- Vento!- Sakura usa a carta Vento para amortecer a queda das pessoas.  
  
- Ventania, venha!!- Shaoran também ajuda e larga Tomoyo, já que não havia mais o perigo de ela sair voando.  
  
A queda de todos é amortecida e ninguém fica ferido. Kero pousa ao lado de Li e Tomoyo, e antes que pudessem dizer um "oi", a figura torna a abrir sua boca e solta aquele som espectral novamente...O grito longo e choroso fez Sakura empalidecer.  
  
- Ai ai ai ui ui...!I-Isto é um fan- fan...  
  
- Fantasma?- completa Shaoran  
  
- Páraaaa! Eu tenho medooo!- diz Sakura se abraçando em Li, que fica corado.   
  
- Não Sakura, isso não é um fantasma- diz Kero- É só uma ilusão criada pelo dono desta presença.  
  
Todas as pessoas estão adormecidas no chão, a presença fica mais forte por alguns segundos e logo em seguida várias luzes pequenas aparecem e tomam a forma de fantasminhas brancos. Apavorada, a card captor joga-se nos braços de Tomoyo e dois "fantasminhas" a atacam. Shaoran defende a menina e tenta golpea-los, mas nada acontece, os golpes atravessam os "fantasmas".   
  
- Droga! Se não são fantasmas, Kerberus, então, por que não consigo acertá-los?  
  
- Acalme-se, moleque! Já disse que não são fantasmas, mas também não sei por que não pode atacá-los.- diz Kero  
  
Durante alguns minutos, ninguém se quer se mexeu e o mesmo aconteceu com os "fantasmas", então Tomoyo conclui:  
  
- Acho que se não nos mexermos, eles não nos atacam...   
  
- É... Parece que o truque é ficar "brincando" de estátua...- diz Shaoran- Temos que arranjar um jeito de acabar com isso!  
  
Li olha para a Torre e vê uma sombra lá no alto. Então ele se dirige a Kero e pergunta:  
  
- Pode nos levar até lá em cima, Kerberus? Acho que vi uma sombra lá.  
  
- Por favor, Kero, leve a gente até lá.  
  
- Hum... Está bem, subam!   
  
- Tomoyo, por favor, fique aqui!- diz Sakura - É melhor ficar protegida! Escudooo!  
  
Após Sakura usar a carta escudo em Tomoyo, Kero sobe em direção à torre e por sorte os "fantasmas" não vão atrás. "Talvez eles não consigam chegar a essa altura", pensa Li. O guardião pousa e os card captors descem de suas costas e se deparam com uma nuvenzinha negra que está desaparecendo...Desaparecendo...E "puff", some. A presença também desaparece assim como a mulher e os "fantasminhas". A neblina também some e tudo volta ao normal. Sakura, Shaoran e Kero observam tudo do alto da Torre.  
  
Na manhã seguinte...  
  
Sakura acorda, senta-se e olha para o relógio. Está cedo ainda e Kero continua dormindo. A menina se levanta, troca o pijama pelo uniforme da escola e logo em seguida desce as escadas e ao chegar na sala vê Touya dormindo no sofá. Resolve preparar o café, está bem animada e disposta. Enquanto faz o café, ouve Fujitaka acordar Touya e depois os dois aparecem na cozinha, se cumprimentam e logo todos se sentam à mesa. Durante o café, ficam conversando sobre vários assuntos e assim que Sakura termina de comer, leva uns biscoitos para o Kero e vai à escola. No caminho, encontra Tomoyo e assim, as duas vão juntas. A classe está bastante agitada, todos conversam e Naoko parece bastante animada, conversando com Chiharu e Yamazaki. Meiling e Shaoran já haviam chegado.  
  
- Bom dia, Shaoran!- cumprimenta Sakura - Bom dia, Meiling!  
  
- Bom dia a vocês dois!- diz Tomoyo  
  
- Bom dia!- respondem os dois ao mesmo tempo  
  
Naoko, Chiharu, Yamazaki e Rika (que tinha acabado de chegar), se aproximam do quarteto:  
  
- Oi, pessoal! Souberam o que aconteceu ontem? Lá na Torre de Tóquio?  
  
- Oi, Naoko! Não o que aconteceu?- perguntou Sakura. "Acho melhor dizer que não sabemos de nada...", pensou.  
  
- Ontem, pouco depois das dez horas, uma neblina estranha se formou por lá e de uma hora para outra, todos estavam dormindo. Deve ter acontecido alguma coisa lá, não acham? Será que foram extraterrestres? Ou então foram fantasmas?- disse Naoko com a cabeça nas nuvens e imaginando o que faria se visse um fantasma ou um extraterrestre na sua frente, enquanto todos a olhavam com aquela típica gotinha na cabeça...   
  
- Por falar em extraterrestres, sabiam que os primeiros Ets vieram de Mercúrio? Eles tinham uns cinco centímetros e...IIIIAAIII! Chi-Chiharu...Pisar no pé dói, sabia...?  
  
- Isso é para você parar de ficar mentindo, Yamazaki! Seu mentiroso, não tem jeito mesmo...  
  
- Bom dia! Sentem-se em seus lugares, a aula já vai começar.- disse o professor Terada que acabara de entrar.  
  
O tempo vai passando e a hora do recreio chega, todos vão para o pátio. Sakura, Tomoyo, Meiling, Shaoran, Chiharu, Yamazaki, Naoko e Rika foram juntos e conversavam:  
  
- Vocês notaram que ultimamente tem acontecido coisas estranhas em Tomoeda?  
  
- É mesmo, Naoko, você tem razão...Primeiro aqueles cavalos que causaram a maior confusão... Agora, acontece algo de estranho na Torre de Tóquio também...- concorda Chiharu  
  
- É... Tenho certeza que é algo sobrenatural!- exclama Naoko  
  
- Gente, que tal mudarmos de assunto? O festival vai ser no Domingo não é?   
  
- É mesmo! Ainda bem que você lembrou, Sakura! Precisamos combinar como e aonde vamos nos encontrar!- diz Rika  
  
- O que acham de nos encontrarmos na entrada do parque às sete horas?  
  
- Eu acho uma boa idéia, Shaoran! Todos estão de acordo?- diz Tomoyo  
  
- Sim!- todos respondem.  
  
O sinal toca e a turma volta para a classe. O tempo corre depressa... Logo a aula acaba e todos estão voltando para suas casas. Sakura e Tomoyo decidem ir tomar um pequeno sorvetinho juntas e passear um pouco. Convidam Meiling e Shaoran e estes aceitam.  
  
Entraram em uma pequena sorveteria e qual não foi a surpresa deles quando viram Touya trabalhando de garçom lá? Touya vai atender o grupinho com aquela cara de poucos amigos.(obviamente, estava bravo por ver Shaoran).  
  
- E então, o que vão querer?  
  
- Eu vou querer um de morango e a Tomoyo vai querer um de creme...Né?- diz Sakura, enquanto Touya anota.  
  
- É sim.- confirma Tomoyo - E vocês, Shaoran e Meiling, de que vão querer?  
  
- Eu vou querer um de Chocolate... E você, Meiling?  
  
- Quero um de morango também!- responde a menina  
  
- Está certo... Trago logo, logo.  
  
E dizendo isso, Touya se retira deixando os quatro a sós novamente. e Tomoyo, como sempre, começa a lamentar por não poder ter filmado tudo na Torre de Tóquio.  
  
- Ah... Nem posso acreditar que não pude filmar você, Sakura... E nem usar uma roupa de batalha você usou... Promete-me que, quando acontecer mais coisas estranhas, vai usar as roupas?   
  
- Ai, Tomoyo... Você não muda mesmo...Mas eu estou torcendo para que não aconteçam mais coisas estranhas...- disse Sakura.  
  
- Aqui estão os sorvetes.  
  
Touya acaba de chegar com os pedidos e coloca tudo em cima da mesa. Logo em seguida, vai atender outros fregueses. Sakura e seus amigos tomam o sorvete bem rápido, pois está um dia muito quente e estão derretendo depressa...Ao acabarem, vão embora, cada um para sua casa.  
  
À noite, Sakura e seu pai estão assistindo televisão na sala... Está passando o noticiário e uma reportagem chama a atenção de Sakura... A repórter diz...:  
  
- "Ontem, na Torre de Tóquio, aconteceram coisas muito estranhas... Uma neblina apareceu e varias pessoas desmaiaram sem motivo algum....Os pesquisadores ainda não sabem o que causou tudo isso.....Ainda falando sobre este acontecimento, um menino de nove anos desapareceu ontem na mesma hora em que tudo aconteceu...- uma foto do menino é mostrada- se alguém souber algo sobre este menino, entre em contato pelo telefone que esta aparecendo em baixo."  
  
- Hum... Papai... Eu vou ir dormir, está bem? Boa noite!- diz Sakura  
  
- Está bem, minha filha. Boa noite, duma bem!  
  
Sakura sobe as escadas, vai para o quarto e se prepara para dormir. Kero também vai dormir no seu "quarto". Já deitada, a card captor não consegue adormecer... "Outra criança desapareceu... Será que isso foi obra daquela presença? Ou será apenas coincidência?", ela pensa. "Mas... a professora Mizuki sempre diz que neste mundo não existem coincidências... Só o inevitável...", Sakura adormece com esses pensamentos...  
  
No dia seguinte, sexta feira, Sakura acorda atrasada como sempre, chega ao colégio bem em cima da hora. O dia passou rápido e logo todos estavam voltando para suas casas...  
  
No sábado à noite, Sakura está pensativa, imaginando o que aconteceria no festival. Aconteceriam coisas estranhas? Será que mais uma pessoa desapareceria? Na hora de dormir, Sakura dorme com essas dúvidas e sonha...   
---------------------------------------------------------  
"Sakura está no parque do Rei Pingüim. Ela está segurando seu báculo de estrelas, Tomoyo também está lá filmando tudo... Uma nuvenzinha negra e sete vultos estão na frente de Sakura... e há mais pessoas no parque... E uma delas é Meiling".  
"Esse sonho... de novo. Hum? Aquele vulto... eu o conheço... ele é...".  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
"TRRRIIIIIMMMM"  
  
O despertador toca e Sakura acorda. Kero já está acordado e se encontra na janela, olhando o seu azul de Tomoeda.  
  
- Bom dia, Sakura!  
  
- Bom dia, Kero!- respondeu a menina.  
  
- Sabe, você estava falando enquanto dormia...Teve um sonho estranho?  
  
- É.... Tive um sonho estranho sim... É o mesmo de antes...Mas agora, pude ver a Meiling e também, quase reconheci um dos vultos...Mas aí eu acordei...  
  
- Hum..... -Kero fica bastante pensativo e sério... Depois de algum tempo, diz - Isso está ficando muito sério...Estou muito preocupado... A presença que sentimos, é bem maligna... Mas...- Kero sorri - Não se preocupe Sakura, você com certeza vai conseguir dar um jeito nisso!  
  
- Obrigada, Kero...Vamos tomar o café da manhã?  
  
Sakura desce e, como ninguém acordou ainda, ela chama Kero para tomar café junto. Os dois ficam conversando de coisas agradáveis e interessantes...Mas logo Fujitaka e Touya acordam e o guardião volta para o quarto com um biscoito na mão. Sakura termina de tomar o café e põe o desjejum de seu pai e de seu irmão na mesa e logo em seguida os cumprimenta e vai para o quarto.  
  
Na casa de Shaoran...  
  
Meiling está sentada em uma cadeira junto à mesa esperando Shaoran acordar. Não demora muito e logo ele aparece na porta do quarto.  
  
- Bom dia, Shaoran!  
  
- Bom dia, Meiling!  
  
- Olha, já preparei o café! Hoje temos que estar bem alimentados, afinal, vamos Ter um dia um pouco agitado!- disse a menina.  
  
- É verdade... Só espero que durante o festival, nada de estranho aconteça...  
  
- É... Eu também espero...Bom, vamos comer!  
  
E na casa de Tomoyo...  
  
Tomoyo e Sonomi estão no jardim tomando o café da manhã. As duas conversam bastante animadas.  
  
- Ah! Mal posso esperar a hora do festival! Vou levar minha filmadora para filmar a Sakura!  
  
- Depois, minha filha, me conte como foi tá?- diz Sonomi, sorrindo.  
  
- Claro!  
  
Às sete horas (da noite) em ponto...  
  
Chiharu, Yamazaki, Rika, Naoko, Meiling e Shaoran já haviam chegado e esperavam por Tomoyo e Sakura. Logo as duas meninas chegam.  
  
- Olá! Desculpe pela demora!- dizem as duas  
  
- Olá!- responderam todos  
  
- Não se preocupem, acabamos de chegar também. E então, vamos entrar?- pergunta Rika.  
  
Todos entram no parque do Rei Pingüim. A noite está muito bonita e com certeza nada de errado vai acontecer... Ou pode acontecer algo...? Será que a presença vai agir novamente?   
  
Continua...  
  
Comentários: Bem, aí está o segundo capitulo do fic...Não sei se ficou bom, mas..., vou tentar melhorar no próximo capítulo e espero que tenham gostado deste.   
  
Eu gostaria de pedir desculpas pela demora, mas com a volta das aulas, eu tenho tido pouco tempo para digitar o fic... E agradeço a todos que o leram e o elogiaram. Muito obrigado!  
  
Bom... Dúvidas, críticas, sugestões... São bem vindos.   
  
Até o próximo capítulo!   
  
(Aviso: o fic passou por correções e pequeninas alterações.) 


	3. O Festival

Uma Nova Aventura  
  
No capitulo anterior...  
  
Shaoran chega à Torre de Tóquio para ver o que estava acontecendo e encontrou Tomoyo passeando por lá... Estava tudo calmo quando se encontraram, mas logo depois a presença ficou forte e uma figura estranha, parecida com um fantasma, apareceu no local fazendo todos ficarem com medo. Enquanto estas coisas assustadoras acontecem em Tóquio, na casa de Sakura, Touya continua tentando impedir que sua irmã saia de casa, mas esta usa a carta Sono e faz o irmão dormir, podendo assim ir para o local da confusão. Ao chegar, Sakura se assusta com a situação pensando se tratar de um fantasma, mas Kero diz que aquela estranha figura era na verdade, uma ilusão causada pelo dono da misteriosa presença. Shaoran, então, percebe uma sombra se movendo no alto da torre e pede a Kero que os leve até lá em cima. Mas, assim que os Card Captors chegam, a sombra desaparece e tudo volta ao normal. No meio dessa confusão mais uma pessoa desaparece... O estranho acontecimento é comentado por todos no colégio de Tomoeda, inclusive pelos amigos de Sakura. Porém, logo todos se lembram de que o festival estava chegando e se esquecem do ocorrido...  
  
Capítulo 3: O Festival  
  
Todos entram no parque do Rei Pingüim. A noite está muito bonita e com certeza nada de errado vai acontecer... Ou pode acontecer algo...? Será que a presença vai agir novamente?   
  
Shaoran caminhava distraído pensando no que poderia acontecer esta noite. Sakura, Rika, Chiharu, Yamazaki e Naoko conversavam animadamente, enquanto Tomoyo e Meiling caminhavam um pouco mais atrás do grupo.   
  
- Espero que hoje nada de errado aconteça, todos estão se divertindo muito...- disse Tomoyo  
  
- Também espero que não aconteça nada.... - diz Meiling.  
  
- Meiling, Tomoyo! Venham, vamos ir comprar maçã do amor!  
  
- Estamos indo, Sakura!- respondem as duas, juntas.  
  
Enquanto o grupo se divertia, dois rapazes entram no parque e se dirigem a uma barraca de tiro ao alvo. Eles conversam alguma coisa e parecem estar esperando alguém, pois olhavam de um lado para o outro, provavelmente, procurando alguma pessoa. Logo eles avistam um garoto de cabelos castanhos e olhos cor de chocolate junto a um grupo onde se encontrava Sakura.Um dos rapazes começa a caminhar em direção ao grupo e chega ao lado do garoto.  
  
- Boa Noite, Shaoran.- diz o rapaz.  
  
Shaoran se assusta, olha para trás e quando vê que era alguém conhecido se acalma e o cumprimenta.  
  
- Boa Noite, Yukito.  
  
- Ei, Yukito, me espere aí! Ah! Você aqui seu moleque!- diz Touya, recuperando o fôlego.   
  
Sakura ouve a voz do irmão e se dirige a ele.Tomoyo e Meiling acompanham. Chiharu e Yamazaki vão até uma barraca onde tem ursinhos de pelúcia, Naoko vai comprar sucos com Rika. Todos combinam de se encontrar novamente na frente da barraquinha de ursinhos.  
  
- Oi Touya! Boa Noite, Yukito!  
  
- Boa Noite, Sakura! Boa Noite meninas!- diz Yukito  
  
- Boa Noite!- respondem Meiling e Tomoyo.  
  
- Olá, monstrenga!  
  
- Touya! Eu NÃO sou monstrenga!- diz uma Sakura muito irritada...  
  
- Se você não fosse uma monstrenga, não teria gritado e nem feito essa cara de monstra. - respondeu Touya, provocando.  
  
Sakura fica um pouco vermelha e dá um chute discreto na canela de Touya. Todos percebem e dão uma pequena risadinha...  
  
Enquanto isso... Chiharu e Yamazaki se divertem na barraca de ursinhos. Chiharu vê um lindo ursinho panda com um tambor nos braços.  
  
- Yamazaki! Olha só que bonitinho!- exclamou a menina.  
  
- O que? Onde?  
  
- Ali! Aquele ursinho panda!   
  
- Ah! É mesmo... Muito bonito! É igualzinho ao verdadeiro!- disse ele.  
  
- Verdadeiro? O que é verdadeiro, hein?- perguntou Meiling que acabara de se juntar aos dois amigos junto com Sakura, Shaoran, Touya e Yukito.  
  
- O urso panda que tocava tambor! Nunca ouviram falar dele? É muito famoso! Ele era um urso bastante esperto que aprendeu a tocar tambor.- respondeu Yamazaki.  
  
- Parece que desta vez ele esta dizendo a verdade...- comentou Meiling  
  
- Será mesmo?- perguntou Chiharu, incrédula.  
  
Shaoran e Sakura prestavam atenção na tal história do panda. Yamazaki continuou:  
  
- Como esse panda era adorado por muitos, fizeram uma estátua em sua homenagem. Diziam que esse urso tinha uns quatro metros! Tem um desenho numa caverna que mostra esse panda aprendendo a tocar tambor com os alienígenas!   
  
- Era mentira! Ah! Como ele consegue mentir tanto?- exclamou uma Chiharu muito furiosa...  
  
A menina começa a esganar o pequeno mentiroso enquanto este fica rindo. Todos olham a cena com aquelas típicas gotinhas na cabeça. Logo Rika e Naoko aparecem novamente trazendo sucos para todos.  
  
- Pelo visto, o Yamazaki andou mentindo de novo.....Ahahahaha!- comentou Naoko, olhando a cena.  
  
- É verdade... Hehehe!- concordou Rika.   
  
Um pouco depois, Chiharu pára de enforcar Yamazaki, ajuda-o a se levantar e diz:  
  
- Eu quero aquele panda... Tenta pegar ele para mim, Yamazaki? Por favor?  
  
- Claro!- responde ele.  
  
Então, Yamazaki pede uma ficha... E como a barraca era de tiro ao alvo, o homenzinho que ficava lá entregou a arma para Yamazaki. O garoto mira no panda, mas não consegue acertar.  
  
- Com certeza o Shaoran vai conseguir... Deixa ele tentar ...- falou Meiling  
  
- Tudo bem. - responde Yamazaki, entregando a arma para Li.  
  
- Boa sorte, Shaoran...- diz Sakura sorrindo para Li, deixando-o vermelho.   
  
Shaoran pega a arma e tenta se concentrar, mas não consegue... Em vez de prestar atenção ao alvo, ficava pensando naquele lindo sorriso que Sakura dera. Shaoran afasta um pouco esse seu pensamento e mira no urso... Mas não obteve sucesso e novamente passou a arma para Yamazaki.  
  
O amigo pega a arma... E tenta. Desta vez o pequeno urso é acertado, fazendo com que Chiharu pulasse de alegria. O dono da barraca entrega o panda para Chiharu que fica toda alegre e agradece ao Yamazaki.  
  
- Obrigada, você conseguiu! - diz a menina, segurando o prêmio.  
  
- Não há o que agradecer! Mas...- respondeu o jovenzinho, olhando para Li - Fiquei surpreso, você atira melhor do que eu...  
  
- É que ele devia estar pensando em uma certa pessoa que estava olhando ele....- comentou Tomoyo, rindo.  
  
Sakura e Shaoran entenderam muito bem o que sua amiga queria dizer e ambos ficaram extremamente vermelhos. Tomoyo e Meiling soltaram risinhos discretos. Touya olhava para a cena com uma cara de poucos amigos enquanto Yukito ficava pensando se não seria melhor se afastar com o esquentado irmão de Sakura.  
  
Enquanto isso acontecia...Não muito longe dali, uma bonita mulher observava a todos e sorria. A mulher estava oculta pela sombra e não podia ser vista... Ela sorria enquanto olhava para Sakura e seus amigos. No momento seguinte, ela olha para trás e conversa com outra pessoa, que também não se pode ver, devido à escuridão do local.  
  
- Parece que todos estão se divertindo muito, não é mesmo?  
  
- Tem razão...E é uma pena que logo serão atormentados...  
  
- É... E com certeza ficarão decepcionados por isso...- responde a mulher.  
  
- Ah! Mas olha só. Eu quero abraçar aquele rapaz ali!- diz uma outra pessoa oculta pela escuridão.  
  
- Será que você não pode parar com essa história? Não viemos aqui para ficarmos nos divertindo.- disse mais alguém.  
  
- Não se preocupem... Teremos tempo para nos divertir.- disse a pessoa com quem a misteriosa mulher estava conversando.   
  
Voltando ao grupinho de amigos...  
  
Sakura e os outros decidem continuar seu passeio. Eles passam por uma barraca cheia de máscaras e começam a se divertir com elas...Em um certo momento, Meiling se aproxima de Shaoran e diz ao ouvido deste:  
  
- Shaoran... Eu estava pensando...Por que você e a Sakura não ficam um pouco sozinhos, hein?   
  
- Mas....- Shaoran tentou dizer algo, mas não conseguiu. Meiling e Tomoyo empurraram Sakura e Li e disseram para eles ficarem um pouco sozinhos em uma parte vazia do parque.  
  
Já a sós, os dois se põem a conversar...  
  
- Hoje... A noite está bem bonita não acha, Shaoran...?- disse Sakura.  
  
- É... É verdade... Está realmente uma noite bonita...  
  
- E sabe... Agora aqui no festival eu me lembrei daquele dia em que um dos acontecimentos estranhos, causados pelo Eriol, fez com que a luz do templo apagasse.... E eu usei a carta brilho para que aquele festival não fosse cancelado...  
  
Shaoran olhava para sua amada, se recordando daquele dia também. Ele sorriu e fitou Sakura.  
  
- A carta brilho fez um verdadeiro espetáculo, naquele dia...  
  
- É... E também... Ela me proporcionou momentos felizes!  
  
- Quando eu contei para a Meiling, ela ficou com muita vontade de ver isso.... No escuro, fica tudo muito bonito.  
  
- Tem razão. Acho... Que vou fazer isso de novo...Assim ela também poderá ver!- disse Sakura  
  
- Com certeza ela ficará bastante contente.- respondeu Li.  
  
Enquanto isso... O resto do grupo continuava a passear pelo festival.  
  
- Aah!!! Sakura e aquele moleque sumiram... Onde será que aqueles dois se meteram?!- reclamou Touya.  
  
- Calma Touya... Ela e o Li devem estar em algum lugar, se divertindo também.  
  
- Ah! Mas... Eu não suporto saber que aquele moleque está sozinho com a Sakura.- respondeu Touya com uma cara de poucos amigos.- Aliás,... A Tomoyo e aquela menina chinesa também não estão conosco... Será que estão junto deles?  
  
- Eu realmente não tenho idéia, Touya.- respondeu Yukito.  
  
Neste mesmo momento, Tomoyo e Meiling se encontravam atras de um arbusto... Tomoyo, com sua inseparável camera, gravava a conversa de seus dois amigos.   
  
- Como pode os dois serem tão envergonhados... - comentou Meiling  
  
- Hihihihi. Os dois vermelhinhos assim estão uma gracinha, não acha, Meiling?  
  
- É... Ficam bonitinhos... Mas assim...Parece que eles não vão sair do lugar nunca... - respondeu a chinesa.  
  
- Não se preocupe, Meiling...Eles já se declararam... Shaoran só precisa pedi-la em namoro... Ele vai conseguir...   
  
- Não sei não...  
  
Tomoyo solta um daquelas risadinhas suas e volta a filmar os dois pombinhos. E por falar neles...   
  
Sakura e Shaoran ficam em silêncio por algum tempo. Nenhum dos dois se quer se mexia. Sakura resolveu quebrar o silêncio:  
  
- Não quero que aconteça algo de errado hoje... Tudo está tão bom... !  
  
- Eu também não....- respondeu Li e um tempo depois, tornou a falar, ficando vermelho e um pouco nervoso.- Sakura... Eu... Eu...  
  
- Fala...- respondeu ela, olhando-o e ficando um pouco vermelha também.  
  
- Eu... Queria saber se você...Se você não quer...  
  
Shaoran não conseguiu completar a frase, subitamente um grito foi ouvido, fazendo com que todos os que estavam no local se assustassem. Logo, Tomoyo e Meiling se levantaram.  
  
- Tomoyo! Meiling! O que fazem aqui?- perguntou Sakura  
  
- Ah... Sakura... É claro que eu não iria perder a oportunidade de filmar você e o Li juntos!!!- respondeu a menina, com estrelas nos olhos.  
  
- Ai, ui, ui, Tomoyo...  
  
- Bom, mas... Deixemos isso de lado agora e vamos ver o que está acontecendo!- disse Shaoran  
  
As três meninas concordaram e os quatro começaram a correrem em direção a parte onde as pessoas estavam curtindo o festival. E foi uma grande surpresa quando viram os ursinhos de pelúcia e bonecas se mexendo para todos os lados. Repentinamente, uma boneca se aproximou de Meiling e começou a puxar seus cabelos fazendo a menina sentir uma pequena dor.  
  
- Solta meu cabelo, sua boneca louca! Ai! Alguém me ajuda!- gritou Meiling  
  
Shaoran correu na direção de sua prima e desferiu um soco na boneca, que voou longe. Muitas pessoas começaram a correr, assustadas enquanto aqueles brinquedos ganhavam vida. E não eram apenas bonecas e ursinhos...Todos os brinquedos que haviam ali estavam se mexendo sozinhos.  
  
- Droga! Será que não dá pra essa tal presença dar uma trégua, não?- gritou Shaoran, enquanto fugia de uma bola vermelha que insistia em tentar lhe acertar.  
  
- Cuidado, Li!- gritou Tomoyo.   
  
Porem, mesmo com o aviso da jovem, Shaoran não conseguiu evitar o ataque da bola vermelha e foi atingido em cheio na barriga. Li ajoelhou-se no chão, devido à dor e a falta de ar. Sakura se aproximou dele, ajudando-o a se levantar.  
  
- Você está bem, Shaoran?- perguntou a card captor.  
  
- Ahhhh....Estou, Sakura...Obrigado... Isso não perece uma bola... E sim uma pedra de tão dura e pesada...  
  
- A pessoa ... Fez a bola ficar igual a uma pedra? Mas... Se alguém for acertado na cabeça, poderá morrer!  
  
- É... Precisamos fazer algo, Sakura...- disse Shaoran, com um pouco de falta de ar ainda.  
  
- Mas... Não podemos usar magia na frente dessas pessoas... Ai ai ai....  
  
- Sakura... Se algo não for feito, alguém pode se machucar...- disse Tomoyo  
  
- Sakura! Vocês estão bem??- perguntou Touya, se aproximando do grupo - Os brinquedos começaram a ganhar vida assim... Do nada! Alguém se machucou?  
  
- Não... Estamos bem, apesar de que... O Shaoran levou uma bolada...Mas a bola é tão dura quanto pedra e se alguém for acertado...  
  
- Já entendi... Estamos com problemas, então.- disse Touya  
  
E em um lugar mais afastado da confusão...  
  
- Parece que Sakura e seus amigos já estão com probleminhas! Ah...Quero ver uma certa pessoa... Hihihi!- disse alguém do misterioso grupo que aparecera um pouco antes.  
  
- Será que você não sabe pensar em nada de útil ? Divirta-se depois!- respondeu um pequeno ser que não podia ser visto.  
  
Uma pessoa um pouco mais atrás destes dois seres, começa a dar uma pequena risadinha, mostrando que se divertia com a pequena discussão, e logo em seguida, a mulher misteriosa aparece do seu lado.  
  
- Iremos agir agora?- perguntou a mulher.  
  
- Sim, mas sem que percebam. Não quero me revelar... Não neste momento.  
  
- Mas por que, mestre?- alguém do grupo perguntou.  
  
- Apenas não quero aparecer agora...- disse a pessoa, que, ao que parece, é líder do grupo.  
  
De volta ao grupo de Sakura...  
  
Sakura e amigos continuavam desviando e se defendendo dos brinquedos. Shaoran e Meiling corriam sem rumo, até que viram algo ao longe que os deixou apreensivos: uma nuvem não muito grande fazia uma pessoa adormecida levitar. Rapidamente, Meiling se soltou de Shaoran e foi avisar Sakura, enquanto que o primo corria para tentar impedir que mais uma pessoa fosse desaparecer.  
  
- Sakura!!! Rápido, vem ver! Tem uma nuvem tentando levar uma pessoa embora!- gritou Meiling, enquanto corria.  
  
- Essa não!- disse Sakura que saiu correndo na direção que a amiga indicara  
  
- Sakura! Tome cuidado, monstrenga!- gritou Touya.  
  
- Protejam-se também!- respondeu a menina  
  
A card captor alcança Shaoran e juntos eles correm para se aproximar na nuvem, porém, um tarepanda gigante, vem rolando na direção dos dois garotos e cai em cima dos mesmos. Yukito, ao longe, vê que os dois estão encrencados e se transforma em Yue assustando todas as pessoas que estavam no local.   
  
Yue voa na direção de sua mestra, mas é impedido por um forte escudo e de súbito, uma luz azul o atinge, fazendo ficar desacordado..  
  
- Yue! Ai ai ai... Não...- exclama Sakura, ao mesmo tempo em que tenta sair debaixo do brinquedo.  
  
- Acalme-se! Precisamos nos concentrar para arranjarmos um jeito de sair daqui! Ficar nervosa não vai ajudar.- disse Li, tentando acalmar a menina.  
  
- Tem razão...Ai ai ai isso é pesado...- reclamou a card captor.  
  
Nenhum dos dois garotos conseguia se mexer. Estavam totalmente imobilizados devido ao peso do boneco e o pior era que cada vez mais o Tarepanda ficava pesado. E enquanto isso, a estranha nuvem já havia conseguido pegar a pessoa e estava quase desaparecendo, quando começou a sentir uma presença muito forte.  
  
- Eu estou sentindo... Uma outra presença!- disse Sakura, surpresa.  
  
- Estou sentindo também!- respondeu Shaoran, bastante sério.  
  
A nuvem se transforma em uma sombra com formas humanas e começa a olhar de um lado para outro, procurando algo. Logo se espanta ao ver o Tarepanda ir ao céu e desaparecer. A presença ficou mais forte e todas as pessoas que estavam no festival, desapareceram também, para surpresa de Sakura e amigos e do estranho ser. Logo em seguida, bolas de fogo começaram a surgir de todas as direções. Sakura usa a carta escudo para proteger a todos enquanto que a sombra também se protege com um escudo mágico e ao mesmo tempo procura o dono daquela nova presença.  
  
- Mas... O que está acontecendo?- pergunta um confuso Shaoran.  
  
- Também não tenho idéia...- disse Sakura, se abaixando para ver Yue.  
  
- Eu estou bem, Sakura. Não se preocupe.- anunciou o guardião, se levantando.  
  
- Tem certeza, Yue?- perguntou a card captor.  
  
Yue balançou a cabeça, confirmando. As bolas de fogo voavam a toda velocidade. Muitas batiam no escudo de Sakura e eram rebatidas para todos os lados. Ninguém mais estava entendo o que se passava no lugar. Tomoyo olhava de um lado para o outro.  
  
- Sakura...As pessoas que estavam aqui... Sumiram...!- exclamou a jovenzinha  
  
- Ai ai ai...Será que foi aquela sombra? Ou foi o dono dessa presença? Ah! Não estou entendendo mais nada...- respondeu ela, totalmente atrapalhada.  
  
Em um canto mais afastado, o misterioso grupo observa tudo. O líder do grupo dá um pequeno sorriso de lado, o que mostra que está se divertindo.  
  
- Bem... Creio que seja melhor parar, por hora, ou vão acabar nos descobrindo.- disse o líder, com um sorriso misterioso, e dizendo algumas palavras, acabou com o feitiço das bolas de fogo.  
  
Tudo ficou calmo e silencioso. A nova presença desapareceu e Sakura desativou o escudo. Quando Shaoran percebeu, a sombra já não estava mais lá também. Meiling olhava de um lado a outro, procurando pelas pessoas, mas não encontrou uma alma viva no local. Um minuto depois, toda a bagunça começou a ser arrumada: barracas que estavam destruídas foram concertadas. O grupo de Sakura olhava surpreso para isto. Alguém estava arrumando tudo através da magia, concertando os pequenos estragos. E logo em seguida, as pessoas começaram a aparecer uma a uma e Yue voltou a ser Yukito. As pessoas não se lembravam de nada do que aconteceu, mas com certeza se assustaram... Não havia luz em todo o parque.  
  
- Que vamos fazer se não tem luz em todo o parque?- perguntou Tomoyo.  
  
- É... Se não fizermos algo o festival vai ser cancelado...- comentou Yukito  
  
Sakura pensou... E se lembrou do que Shaoran havia dito: Meiling desejava muito ver o poder da carta brilho. Nunca tivera a oportunidade de ver... Sakura sorriu e discretamente saiu de perto de seus amigos. Dirigiu-se para um lugar afastado e deserto e lá, usou a carta brilho.  
  
Inúmeros pontinhos brilhantes voavam suavemente por todos o parque, iluminando-o e Meiling olhava para aquele espetáculo, maravilhada. A chinesinha estende suas mãos e pega um daqueles pontinhos... Sua mão brilha e logo depois o pontinho desaparece. A menina não cabia em si de contente.  
  
Enquanto isso, Sakura também apreciava a cena..."Espero que Meiling fique bem contente!" - pensou Sakura.  
  
Shaoran pousa uma de suas mãos no ombro de Meiling e esta olha para o primo e em seguida olha para os pontos, fecha os olhos e murmura:  
  
- Muito obrigado... Sakura!

-----------------------------------------

Ai ai ai !Que grupo misterioso é esse que apareceu? Será que está do lado da Sakura? Ou será que tem seus próprios interesses e é inimigo tanto de Sakura como da estranha nuvem? E essa estranha nuvem? O que quer afinal? Isso é algo que só vai se revelar mais para frente...  
  
Bom... Aí está, finalmente, o terceiro capítulo do fic... Espero que tenha ficado bom... E que gostem!   
  
Bem... Agora... Eu quero pedir desculpas... O fic "Uma Nova Aventura" ficou um tempão parado... Isso por que eu tive alguns problemas... E também... Tinha momentos em que eu não tinha mais idéia do que escrever...Então, sempre que eu tentava escrever, não andava muito para frente... E pensei até em desistir. Mas... Depois, novas idéias surgiram e eu resolvi continuar e terminar o fic! Então... Eu peço desculpas para as pessoas que o leram a um tempão atrás e ficaram esperando séculos pelos novos capítulos...Desculpinhaaaa!  
  
Eu também gostaria de agradecer a todos que estão lendo! Muito obrigado!  
  
Recadinhos:  
  
Yoruki Hiiragisawa: Muito obrigado! Se você não tivesse me ajudado eu estaria perdidinha, no ff.net. E... A turminha de CCS vai passar por muitas confusões ainda! E muitos mistérios ainda virão! O.O  
  
Harumi Sato: Muito obrigado, Harumi! Puxa não tinha reparado que meio que parece um capitulo do anime. Obrigado pelas boas vindas! Nhá... E como você deve ter percebido, eu demorei séculos p/ digitar os capítulos... O.O  
  
Zero: Obrigado pelos comentários! E fico contente de saber que você também achou que parece um capitulo do anime!  
  
Phemas SAJ: Obrigado por ler e comentar o fic. Que bom que também gostou!  
  
E agradeço também às pessoas que não mencionei acima, mas que também me disseram o que acharam! A todos, um muito obrigado!  
  
Bom, é só isso... Até o próximo capitulo! Tchauzinho!  
  
Kaho Mizuki 

(novamente aviso que o fic passou por correçõeszinhas e pequenas alterações, pessoal .)


End file.
